bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eerie Possession Yuura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60735 |no = 967 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |normal_distribute = 5, 10, 15, 15, 20, 20, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123, 128, 133, 138, 143 |sbb_distribute = 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = While he observed the Oracle Knight and Maiden, he learned that their goal was to defeat the gods. Yuura didn't think twice before discarding all of his loyalty towards the Bariura Empire for a chance to join the Oracle Knight in his quest. The Oracle Maiden accepted him without any trace of hesitation, the rest of the group wasn't as accepting of him. The Maiden's childhood friends were particularly harsh on him, though Yuura always managed to reply in kind with a sarcasm that infuriated the two ladies. It is said that the Oracle Maiden always laughed as she watched Yuura and her friends' exchanges. |summon = She was weak but strong, and strong but weak. It was funny. Are you gonna show me some fun too? |fusion = Oh, your face is starting to look better! It looks almost as good as the face of my dead souls! |evolution = Even with talent and effort, sometimes things are impossible. But you'll still grow anyway, right? | hp_base = 4015 |atk_base = 1655 |def_base = 1504 |rec_base = 1406 | hp_lord = 5835 |atk_lord = 2257 |def_lord = 2047 |rec_lord = 1905 | hp_anima = 6577 |rec_anima = 1707 |atk_breaker = 2455 |def_breaker = 1849 |atk_guardian = 2059 |def_guardian = 2245 |rec_guardian = 1806 |def_oracle = 1948 | hp_oracle = 5538 |rec_oracle = 2202 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Artemis' Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for all Units & adds chance of slightly absorbing HP when attacking |lsnote = 50% chance to drain 3-8% damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Grief Revenant |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 3-4 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Necromancy: Disir |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60734 |evointo = 60736 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Yuura2 }}